vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Uzu Sanageyama
|-|Sanageyama= |-|Blade Regalia= |-|Blade Regalia Mk II= |-|Blade Regalia Mk III= |-|Regalia Secret Unleashed= Summary Uzu Sanageyama is one of Kill la Kill's main characters and a member of Honnouji Academy's student council. He was originally one of the most well respected gang leaders within the Kanto Region with hundreds of trained martial artists at his command. That ended when he and his entire army suffered a humiliating defeat at the hands of Satsuki Kiryuin, and he has happily been subordinate to her ever since. Among the Elite Four, Uzu is by far their best weapons fighter, and willing to do anything to further hone his skill. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | At least High 7-C | 7-A | 6-B Name: Uzu Sanageyama, The Monkey Origin: Kill la Kill Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Human, Member of the Honnōji Academy Elite Four, Head of the Honnōji Academy athletic clubs Powers and Abilities: |-|Mk I=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Master swordsman), Martial Arts, Enhanced Senses (Has perfect omnidirectional vision and precision sight that allows him to read even the slightest muscle twitch of an opponent), Analytical Prediction, Information Analysis (Tengantsu allows him to read an opponent so thoroughly that just by observing their preparatory motions he is able to instantly analyze their attacks, blocks, and fighting techniques), Afterimage Creation (Capable of this) |-|Mk II=All previous abilities plus Extrasensory Perception, Clairvoyance, Instinctive Reaction, Aura Sensing |-|Mk III=All previous abilities plus Statistics Amplification (Can temporarily amplify his speed with Shingan Tensenzuki) |-|Mk IV=All previous abilities plus Energy Projection Attack Potency: Large Town level (Able to harm Synchronized Ryūko Matoi. His 3-Star uniform is more powerful than Mako Mankanshoku's 2-Star uniform.) | At least Large Town level (Stomped Synchronied Ryuko and would have finished her had he not pushed his uniform past its limits) | Mountain level (Is comparable if not superior to the other Elite Four members. Can stalemate people able to harm him) | Country level (Fired an energy blast so powerful that at least 6 COVERs were instantly one shot just by standing near it and not even making contact with it. Comparable to Ira Gamagori. Able to hold off a serious base Ragyō Kiryūin alongside the other three Elite Four, and even gave her a small cut) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Able to outspeed Ryuko even after she was going at full speed using dozens of afterimages, his speed is further enhanced by his senses) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Much faster than his previous form) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Much faster than his previous form) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Much faster than his previous form, Can keep up with Nui Harime, who was able to blitz his previous form. Landed a small hit on Ragyo, when even Ryuko and Satsuki failed to even touch her) Lifting Strength: Class M (Is physically stronger than Mako) | Class M | Class M | At least Class M Striking Strength: Large Town Class | At least Large Town Class | Mountain Class | Country Class Durability: Large Town level | At least Large Town level | Mountain level (Tanked the destruction of Honnōji from very close range) | Country level Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with sword, Several kilometers with Higi and Hissatsu Standard Equipment: Shinai, Blade Regalia, Tailor Daggers Intelligence: Gifted (Even as a young teen Uzu was a master swordsman, becoming a one of the most well respected gang leaders within the Kanto Region with hundreds of personally trained martial artists at his command at the age of only 15, a feat that impressed even Satsuki and convinced her to invite him to Honnōji as a member of the Elite Four. As a fighter, Sanageyama specializes in swordplay, using the kendō style. He is always seen carrying a shinai - a wooden katana used for kendō practice - which he uses with great skill. He possess great precision, quick reflexes and heightened senses to aid him. Although not as skilled as Satsuki Kiryūin, he has regularly outmatched Ryuko in combat and eventually becomes strong enough to clash with the likes of Nui Harime, even without a Goku Uniform. He is equally skilled in wielding one sword or dual-wielding and wielding different kinds of blades.) Weaknesses: If someone cuts the Banshi thread of the Blade Regalia he becomes weaker, Slightly overconfident (Mk I weakness only), His senses and precognition can be nullified by blocking his vision and extra eyes (Mk I weakness only), More sensitive to heat due to his sense of touch being enhanced (Mk II/III weakness only) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Blade Regalia:' Sanageyama's uniform transforms into a hulking, dark green suit of armor that resembles a standard kendo suit. It is capable of extending shinai from its gauntlets, and carries a pair of back gauntlets from which he can produce more shinai blades. It grants Sanageyama superhuman strength and speed - coupled with his superior eyesight, it enabled him to create illusory images and outrun Ryūko at Senketsu's full speed. **'Shinsoku: Senbonzuki (Godspeed: One Thousand Thrusts):' Sanageyama attaches multiple shinai blades to his hands and spins them at high speeds, allowing him to assault his opponent with a series of high-speed sword thrusts. **'Higi: Tengantsu (Secret Technique: Clairvoyance):' A form of precognition in which Sanageyama is able to predict the actions of his opponent by their preparatory motions, such as a moving eye or a twitching muscle. This ability is enhanced by his Goku Uniform, which can activate multiple eyes in order to create a better prediction. *'Blade Regalia Mk.II:' A revamped version of Sanageyama's old uniform. It was given to him by Satsuki after he sewed his own eyes shut, demonstrating his resolve to overcome his own weaknesses. It loses the back pieces that allowed him to pull extra shinai blades, and the front of the helmet now resembles a multi-layered visor, giving it a slightly more streamlined look. Although it is still predominantly green, it has a lighter color scheme overall. **'Shingantsu (Authority of the Mind's Eye):' By sealing away his sense of sight, Sanageyama enhances his other senses and his affinity with his Goku Uniform. He gains the ability to anticipate his opponent’s actions at a greater level by sensing the area all around him. He claims that he can see the entire world, and comments that his ability to perceive his surroundings surpassed that of anything he could have hoped to achieve with his eyes open. **'Hissatsu: Isshin Zenzanken (Finishing Move: Sword of the Mind's Mountain):' Sanageyama combines his gauntlets into the hilt of a massive shinai blade, which he uses to strike his opponent with tremendous force. *'Blade Regalia Mk.III:' A further improved version of the Blade Regalia, given to Sanageyama by Iori during the attack on Osaka. Its inactive form is similar to the previous uniforms, but with the previously silver parts turned gold. When active, it appears as a a slimmer and more agile version of the Mk.I and Mk.II. The armor is now majorly white with details in green, and has six spikes protruding from the abdomen. **'Shingan Tensenzuki:' By increasing the speed of his thrust attacks, Sanageyama can perform multiple strikes at a blinding speed, fooling his opponents into believing they are being attacked at the speed of light when, in reality, the speed of this technique is so high that opponents struck do not feel anything until several seconds after the hit was already finished, allowing him to easily catch someone off guard. *'Blade Regalia: Secret Unsealed:' The final version of Sanageyama's Goku Uniform. In its inactive form, it has the same form as his previous uniform, but with black instead of white. In its active form, it resembles its Mk. III uniform, except being black with neon green highlights and with his head, partial upper body and left arm uncovered. His shinai blade is now made of neon green energy. **'Energy Whirlwind:' During his battle against the COVERS, he could generate a green energy whirlwind from his sword that was powerful enough to destroy multiple COVERS. Key: Blade Regalia | Blade Regalia Mk.II | Blade Regalia Mk.III | Blade Regalia Secret Unleashed Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Kill la Kill Category:Studio Trigger Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Sword Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Blind Characters Category:Afterimage Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Knife Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Analytical Prediction Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Aura Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6